


Relax a little with me...

by Ameliesfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fandom needs a cute bathtub scene...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax a little with me...

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... let's just pretend that I know how to draw bubble bath and straight lines... and proportion. :D ? 
> 
> I have a sort of list in my head of cute scenes I've always wanted to see Sid and Geno in but I'm not that creative so I'm totally open to suggestions if anyone wants to see something? I'm supposed to be working on porn but I have a lot of conflicting feelings about it? Someone come talk to me about on my tumblr Ameliesroaminggnome haha


End file.
